


All for you

by PhanTrashMarley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dan Howell, Bullying, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Phil, Top Phil Lester, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashMarley/pseuds/PhanTrashMarley
Summary: Little backstory they are both in 11th grade and I know that they don't have an age difference like they do in real life but it went well with the story so that's how it is. Also I don't know anything about British schools so sorry if I offend you.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little backstory they are both in 11th grade and I know that they don't have an age difference like they do in real life but it went well with the story so that's how it is. Also I don't know anything about British schools so sorry if I offend you.

"Ugh I got put in a stupid photagraphy class."

"Sucks to be you." Said Wyatt staring at his phone obviously not paying attention or caring about Dan. Wyatt Slink was the quarter back of the football team and didn't care about anyone but his friend Noah and his girlfriend Savannah. But they both had history before lunch so they walked together.

They get to the lunch room and sat with all their friends, Dan talking mainly to his friend PJ. He feels like the other guys don't care about him as much as PJ does. Which makes sense because he's has been best friends with PJ since they were 9 years old.

"So I got put in a photography class this semester, you should do to with me so I'm not stuck with a bunch of nerds."

"Sorry mate my semester is full couldn't switch if I wanted to."

"That's lame." Dan was bummed, even though he was considered popular he wasn't the greatest at making friends, or being in any social situation for that matter.

"You'll make new friends, just don't hate on the stuff they like, try to be open minded for a change."

"Yea like I'm so great at that." He says sarcastically.

They go dump their trays and chat for a bit until the bell rings. Dan has math next, it goes slow like usual but he's excited for his next class because it's english and he has always loved english. After english he has his film class thats he was dreading. On his way there he bumped into a kid with hair kinda like his own, a straightend black fringe. He is wearing glasses and a blue collard shirt with little white dots, and black skinny jeans with black and white converse. He drops one of his binders and quickly picks it up blushing a little. He must be new because Dan has never seen him in school before.

"Hello my name's Phil, nice to meet you."

Uh oh, don't say anything stupid don't say anything stupid

"Hi nice to meet you too."

"What's your name?"

Shit, yup should've probably said that, dummy.

"Oh yea, uh sorry my name is Dan, nice to meet you Phil."

"What class are you going to?"

"A film making class down in the south wing, what about you?"

"Wow i'm going there too! But I'm a bit lost, could I maybe walk with you there?"

"Sure, so your new here right? I've never seen you here before." This was going well, now he would have a friend in this class instead of being alone in a class he didnt even want to take.

"Uh yea I moved down from Rawtenstall."

"Oh well that explains the northern accent then. What made you move to Manchester?"

"My dad got a job opportunity that he couldnt pass up."

"Well at least you've got a friend right away."

They both smiled and walked into class. The board said to pick where to sit so Dan and Phil sat together because neither of them had any friends in that class. Since it was the first day of the class it was mostly just saying how the class was going to go and fun facts about the teacher because she was one of those teachers. This might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea that's was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I have no idea how many chapters but I'm shooting for at least 20. If anyone Likes it I will update more, I plan on once a week and I'm looking for a co writer so if you are interested tell me.
> 
> Xxx


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I plan on posting whenever I get chapters done which mean the chapters will be short but frequent. 
> 
> Also bolded words are texts

Time skip to after school

"Hello Phil how is your new school? Did you make any friends?"

"Hi mum, school was good, and I did make a friend actually! His name is Dan and he's pretty cool."

"That's great hunny, how does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

"Sounds good mum"

He walked up to his room and flopped on his bed. He should probably do his homework but he couldnt be bothered to so he started unpacking some if his stuff. They got here Friday night and Phil's other stuff in the moving truck (including his bed) got here Saturday afternoon and Sunday he spent the day unpacking his clothes. He took one of the boxes and opened it, this one had all his knick knacks, it was gunna have to wait until him or his dad could put a shelf in his room. He takes another box and opens it, this one had a bunch of pictures and other souvenirs from his childhood. He takes out a little stuffed lion and puts it on his nightstand. He pulls out a few more things then decides he really doesn't want to unpack right now and goes on Instagram. He finds Dan's profile and follows him right away. Once Dan accepted his request and follows him back he decides to stalk him a little. He scrolls down a ways and finds a funny picture of him in a white button up and his tongue half sticking out.

"Phil dinner is ready!"

"Coming mum!"

"So Phil i heard you made a friend today" said his dad smiling.

"Yup! His name is Dan and I met him when he bumped into me in the hallway. I was looking for my photography class and I got lost, but I met Dan and he was going there too so we walked together."

"Thats great sweety! Is he a potential boyfriend?" His mom said in a teasing way.

"Muum stop" his parents knew he was gay, they have known for about a year now. He came out by simply bringing his boyfriend at the time home. They have always been super supportive, maybe a little too supportive. Every guy he meets or makes friends with they think he's Phil's new boyfriend. I guess it's better than kicking him out or hating him forever.

After he assured them that they were just friends he went up to his room and played video games for 2 hours then went to sleep.

 

Dan gets home and goes straight to his room, his parents don't talk to him anyways. He lays on his bed and decides to do some of his math homework. After awhile he gets a notification that Phil followed him on Instagram, he follows his back then gets back to homework. He doesn't understand any of it.

"When am I going to use this in real life?" He says to himself.

He closes his mathbook and puts his stuff back in his backpack. He decides to text PJ.

**-Hey what are you doing**

 

**-Nothing rn why**

 

**-i'm bored and stressed we should hang out**

 

**-sure I don't have anything going on. where do you wanna go?**

 

**-the lake**

 

**-ok be there in 15 minutes**

 

The lake is a spot PJ and him would always go when they were bored or stressed or any other reason really. It was a spot nobody went to because most people didn't even know about it. It was on a road way out of town, the water is always cold no matter what time of year but they always swam anyways just because it took their minds off of their worries. And if they couldn't go to the lake they would go hang at PJ's house because his parents are so nice to Dan and they basically treat him like another son. Dans parents were the opposite, they didn't give a shit about anything having to do with Dan.

Dan got in his car and drove to the lake, it took about 10 minutes and PJ wasn't there yet so he just sat on the end of the dock and looked across the lake, the sun was almost going to set so the lake was an orange yellow color. PJ got there like 5 mins later and sat on the end of the dock next to Dan.

"So what's up?" Asked PJ.

"School has me stressed and my parents don't care about me."

"You know you could stay with me whenever you want."

"I know but I feel like your family gets sick of me."

"My family loves you as much as they love me they wouldn't get sick of you that easily."

They chat for a bit but end up watching the sunset and sitting in comfortable silence. PJ is the only person where the silence is comfortable. After a bit when the sun was completely down they decide they should get back.

 

He walks in his house and his parents don't say anything to him. Not a 'hello' or 'how was your day' or even a 'where were you for the past hour and a half'. He goes to his room and flops on his (too small) twin bed and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you enjoy it because it shows me that people like it and I enjoy the validation of strangers 
> 
> Xxx


	3. 3

Dan goes to work one day about a month after he and Phil met and sees a familiar face behind the counter.

"Phil?"

"Hey Dan what can I get for you?"

"Actually I work here but thanks anyways."

"Oh nevermind then."

"When did you start working at Starbucks Phil?"

"Today is my first day actually."

They keep talking as Dan puts on his apron and starts taking orders. This is the perfect job for him, discounted coffee, flexible schedules, nice boss. Dans favorite part about working here is that PJ does too, plus now Phil works here so he can get to know him better too.

After work he comes home to see his parents sitting at the table talking.

"Dan"

"Yes dad?"

"I've noticed your grade in math has went down quite a bit, you better get it back to at least a B if you want to get into law school."

"Ok I'll try."

He didn't even want to go to uni, let alone get a law major. His parents pushed him into it though so he didnt have a choice anymore. That was the one and only thing they cared about, having a successful son who makes loads of money. They didn't care how hard it was or what kind of toll it took on him to get there, as long as he gets there.

 

The next day in school PJ comes up to him and started talking about how their boss Jane hired quite a few new people including a new guy named Chris.

"He's kinda cute not gunna lie."

"Is he into guys?"

"I don't know"

"Well why don't we find out?"

"And how are we gunna do that?"

"Lets have a little get together next weekend, you invite Chris and I will invite Phil."

"Why would you invite Phil?"

"Because he just got hired too and we can have some fun in celebration of them getting hired. Plus it would be wierd of it was just us three. And I wanna know some more about Phil as well."

"So how is this going to lead up to me finding out if Chris likes guys?"

"We can play truth or dare and when he says truth we ask him what his sexuality is." PJ looks at Dan with an impressed look on his face

"Wow Dan you've got it all figured out. My parents are going to be gone this weekend too so we can hang at my house."

"Sounds great!"

 

On Wednesday Dan was walking with Phil to their photography class and he sees Wyatt walking towards them glaring at Phil. Dan thought it was just Wyatt being a dick like usual but what surprised Dan was when Wyatt walked right into Phil (obviously on purpose) knocking him on the ground.

"Watch where you're going fag."

Dan helped Phil up and glared right at Wyatt.

"Fuck off Wyatt, Phil hasn't even done anything to you go disappoint your girlfriend with your micro dick and leave him alone" Wyatt scoffs and walks away. Phil looks at him in shock.

"What?"

"You stood up for me." He said quietly blushing slightly.

"Of course I stood up for you why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, i guess nobody has ever stood up to someone who had said that to me."

"Why not? That's awful." Dan wonders how often people bullied him at his old school feeling a sad for him.

"I didn't have anyone to stick up for me I guess"

"Well I won't let Wyatt get away with bullying you, I promise."

Phil looks up at Dan for the first time since then and smiles sweetly. He realized just then how cute of a smile Phil has.

"Thanks Dan I appreciate that more than you know."

Dan smiles back just as they get to their classroom. Right now they were learning about contrasts and lighting and Dan was getting kinda getting more into it the more the semester went on. It was a very interesting class, he used to think it was just snap a picture and call it good. Boy was he wrong, there was so much more to photagraphy and filming. Hey if law doesn't work out maybe he can be a photographer, he thought.

After class they walk back to their lockers and Dan decides now would be the time to ask Phil if he could come to PJ's house this weekend.

"So Phil, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything, why?"

"PJ and I are hanging out and I was wondering if you want to come?"

"Sure sounds fun!"

"Cool! Also Peej is bringing Chris from work too hope thats ok."

"Yea that's fine, i met Chris he seems cool."

"Alright what time can you be there?"

"Probably around 7 if that's ok."

"Yea that's good." He writes PJ's adress on a piece of paper and hands it to Phil.

"Here is his address and my phone number at the bottom just in case you get lost."

"Thanks!"

Once Phil gets home he decides now would be the best time to ask his mum if he could hang out with Dan this weekend.

"Hey Philly how was school?"

"Good, mum I was wondering if I could hang out with Dan and his friends this weekend?" He was kinda nervous not gunna lie. He had never spent the night at a friends house before.

"Of course you can Phil! I'm so glad you have a friend who wants you to hang out with him outside of school!"

"Me too, thanks mum!" He walks up to his room with a smile on his face. He feels really giddy for some reason, it feels familiar but he can put his finger on it. He decides he wouldn't let it eat at him and plays some crash bandicoot.

 

Dan get home and tells him mum he was going to PJ's house this weekend.

"Ok don't get too drunk."

He chuckles a bit to himself because normal parents would have said something like 'No drinking or your grounded' but nope his mother just didn't want him to get too fucked up, which kinda counts as caring but he decides he wouldn't add it to the 'My Parents Love Me And Here Is Proof' list. He will say he is excited to hang out with Peej and get to know more about Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to post this today because I have to say  
> DAN NEW VIDEO MADE ME CRY SO MANY TIMES ALSO PHIL SAYING FUCK MADE ME SCREAM  
> ok sorry that was intense 
> 
> ALSO I'm so excited for the next chapter you guys don't even know
> 
> Xxx


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My wifi got turned off and I've been busy with mca and act testing

Friday couldn't get there soon enough. Dan went to work Thursday after school and saw Chris and decided it would be a good time to talk about it since most people didn't come to starbucks this time of day.

"So Chris, did Peej ask you yet about this weekend?"

"Yes he did! I'm pretty excited about it actually."

"Good, what time are you going to be there?"

"PJ told me around 7 so then I guess."

"Great, be prepared for fun"

 

School on Friday went by super slow, he was really excited though he hadn't been to one of PJ's parties in a long time. Even though this was less a party and more of a drunk hangout between friends. He wonders if Phil has ever drank. Either way he's in for quite a fun night.

Phil walked up to Dan's locker after school.

Dan smiles "what do ya want nerd?" He says jokingly.

Phil smirks "Not much, just wondering if i should bring extra clothes this lame thing tonight."

"Yea probably if you want to wear clean clothes tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes "Ok sounds good see you at 7 yea?"

"See you then Phillip." 

 

He arrived at PJ's house at 6:30 so he could help him set up. They talked as they tidied up and got the cups out.

"Hey Peej where's the alcohol?"

"Cupboard at the very top over the stove."

Dan looked in the cupboard and found some vodka, tequila, rum, whiskey, anything you could imagine really. PJ's family was well known for throwing great parties so they had to have it all.

"Do you have any soda?"

"Yea look in the fridge whatever you find you can have." 

He looked in the fridge and found some Coke. He took the whiskey poured half a shot and poured Coke in the other half. Then poured one for PJ too. It was something he learned to be pretty good. The Coke takes away the strongest of the whiskey flavor and also doesn't get you drunk as fast so you can enjoy the night longer.

"Here Peej." He handed him the shot and PJ looked at him skeptically. 

"Already?"

"It's a warm up."

"Alright then cheers."

They heard a knock and Dan went to get the door and an excited looking Phil was standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Phil! Come in."

"Hey Dan, I didn't know if you wanted me to bring anything or not-"

"Oh no we got it all covered don't worry."

"Ok good"

"Wanna drink?"

"Sure whatcha got?" He said with a smirk

"Anything you want Phillip. We got pop and water bottles in the fridge, and alcohol on the counter."

"You guys drink?" He looked kind of surprised but Dan just chuckled.

"Of course, what kind of party would it be without a bunch of wasted teenagers?" He said that as a joke to lighten the mood but Phil seemed a little off still. He put his hands on Phil's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. 

"Phil you don't have to drink if you don't want to. I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Thanks Dan I think I'm gunna pass for now on the drink."

Chris gets there and immediately helps himself to the alcohol and has a buzz in less than 20 minutes.

"Hey let's play truth or dare shall we?" PJ suggests.

 

"Alright Peej truth or dare?" Chris asks.

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to take a shot then do a cartwheel."

"Ok but if I die it's your fault. What should I take a shot of?"

"You choose, something stronger than beer that's all that matters."

PJ takes the shot successfully but he definitely didn't stick the landing of the cartwheel and almost falls on Dan.

"Wow that could be gone better, he says trying to get back in his spot I the floor. Phil truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Dan make you a drink."

"No PJ I told him he didn't have to-"

"It's fine Dan I'm not a baby I can handle it. Now go make me one, I prefer something that tastes good please."

Dan looks at him with a look saying 'are you sure?' with his eyes, then after Phil looks back confidently he goes up to the counter and looks at his options. He sees the UV blue and the pink lemonade mix and thinks of one with those mixed and it tastes like blue raspberry because of the UV blue plus lemon-y.

"Phil do you like blue raspberry?"

"Yup, hurry up would ya?"

Dan rolls his eyes and gets him a cup, pours 3 parts lemonade and 1 part UV blue, adds some ice, mixes it and brings it over to Phil. 

"Ok Phil this is a UV blue/ pink lemonade mix. It's going to taste like-"

"Yea yea now hand it over Danny boy!"

Phil smells it then takes a sip. He smiles then takes another bigger drink.

"This is pretty good. Nice job Dan my first alcoholic beverage is a good one."

"This is you're first drink?"

"Yup, I didn't go to parties so I've never really been offered it."

"Wow well cheers to that!" He raises his drink and PJ, Chris and Phil do too.

A couple rounds later and it was Dan's turn. He decides to ask Chris the question of the night. He looks at PJ and he looks confused at first then realises what Dan was going to do and nods in approval. 

"Chris truth or dare"

"Truth whatcha got Dan my man" Chris was a little more than buzzed at this point in the game.

"What's your sexuality?"

"Full rainbow my dude."

Dan smiles at an excited looking PJ just as Chris asks Phil truth or dare.

"Dare" Phil was a little drunk too, he was about 3 quarters done with his drink and was a bit of a lightweight since he hadn't ever drank.

"I dare you to kiss Dan, and not just a little peck I want at least 3 seconds."

"Uhhh ok" Phil's voice was a little shaky. Dan didn't even want to talk, he didn't even think he could speak real words. He took a big drink of his whiskey coke glass and turned towards Phil.

"Are you ok Dan you look a little pale."

"Yea I'm fine let's do this."

They made eye contact and Phil started leaning in. Dan had a whole thought process in approximately a half a second. He first thought about how it didn't mean anything and they were just drunk teens doing a dumb dare. Then he thought about what if it ruined their friendship. Then he decided the only way to keep his mind quiet was to just do it. Dan leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Phil.

After the kiss Phil's eyes shot open. He realized why he was feeling giddy a few days ago, and he has only felt this feeling with one other person, a memory he didn't want to think about and relive. 

He was in love with Dan Howell, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry for the cliffhanger lol


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack

This can't be happening.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

He got up quickly and walked in, closed the door, and locked it. 

This can't happen. Not again. Last time he was in love it was with a bad guy who had bad intentions. He really didn't want to relive that experience or take any chances of that happening again. His breathing started getting rough and shallow. The room was spinning and he couldn't breathe. He was having a full blown panic attack. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. His cheeks felt wet but he didnt care. He tried to calm his breathing down but he couldn't seem to no matter how hard he tried. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his arms around his knees and put his head down. He started asking himself all these questions. What if he came out and told Dan and he hated him? What if he lost his only friend in years? What if him and Dan did date and he got his heart broke again? What if Dan got bullied? After a few minutes of agony he heard a knock on the door.

"Phil? Are you alright?"

He didn't know how to answer, he could say yes and lie, but then when he went out with red puffy eyes they would know he wasn't ok. On the other hand he could say no and let Dan see him at his lowest point. 

"Come in." He said it so quietly he would be surprised if Dan even heard him. He kept his head between his knees but then realized the door was locked, he unlocked it and curled back up by the wall. He heard Dan open the door and gasp as he sat on the floor next to Phil, putting his arm around him in an effort to comfort him. Little did Dan know that only made things worse and Phil started hyperventilating again.

"Hey hey it's ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's fine."

"Phil if you're not ok with telling me that's fine but I need you to calm down can you do that for me?"

"I don't know, I can try."

"Ok Phil can you try to take some deep breaths? Inhale through your nose, hold for 3 seconds, exhale through you mouth"

He did as he was told. After a few minutes his breathing was mostly normal. He made eye contact with Dan finally and he saw the worry in Dan's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with such sweetness in his voice.

"As okay as I could be, thank you for coming after me."

"Yea I figured it was a lot happening at once and that's why you left. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"What did PJ and Chris think?"

"Right after you left PJ and Chris started talking. I don't even think they thought anything of you leaving."

"Okay." Phil stood up and looked in the mirror, he saw red puffy eyes and messed up hair.

"Wow I'm a mess." 

He started fixing his hair then ran his fingers under cold water until his fingers were like mini ice packs. He held his fingers on the puffy skin under his eyes and on his eyelids in an attempt to make them normal sized. He gave up after a minute or two when he realized he was just gunna have to go out there looking like a mess.

"How do I look?" 

"You look fine come on." Dan said with a chuckle. They walked out of the bathroom into the hall, looked into the living room and saw PJ and Chris necking. Dan and Phil looked at each other with shocked faces and busted into giggles but stayed quiet to make sure PJ and Chris didn't hear them. They went back in the bathroom and busted out laughing. 

"Oh my god PJ and Chris are making out." Dan managed to say in between laughing fits.

"Is that why PJ wanted us to hang out?"

"Yea he wanted to see of Chris was into guys."

"Why was I invited then?"

"I wanted to hang out with you, and I didn't feel like third wheeling alone."

"Fair enough, I'm glad I have a friend who invites me to things."

"Well I promise to invite you to all the parties I go to, even if you don't go."

"Sounds like a plan Dan." Phil put up finger guns and giggled.

After awhile they came out of the bathroom and Dan cleared his throat and Chris and PJ both had an embarrassed look on their face while Dan and Phil laughed.

"Alright Peej I'm calling it a night. Phil want me to show you your bed?"

"Yeah sure."

"Where do you want us PJ?"

"Dan your in my room, Chris and I are in the living room on the couches, and Phil can have my parents room if he wants."

"Ok cool thanks."

PJ's parents room was on the main floor and PJ's room was in the basement. So after Dan showed Phil his room he went downstairs to PJ's room and laid down. It was nice to sleep in a bed where his feet didn't hang off the end of it. He started thinking about the night. He wondered why Phil ran off and had a panic attack in the bathroom, then he decided it would be better if he didn't worry about it and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up with a small headache but he's had worse. He looked at his phone and saw it was 11:24 and decided he should get up. He went to the living room and saw Chris on his phone bu.y PJ still sleeping, so he did the thing any best friend would do and jumped on him.

"Ahhh!"

"Come on Peej time to get up!"

"I hate you so much right now Daniel."

"Welp you'll have to get over it because I'm sure everyone is gunna need some Advil and I don't know where you keep your drugs."

"Ughh get off of me ya bloody pest."

Dan got off him and decided to go wake Phil up too. He went to PJ's parents room and saw Phil sleeping soundly. He looked kinda cute curled up in a half ball. But totally a platonic way, he didn't like Phil like that. He shook his head to clear those thoughts and flopped on the bed next to Phil. His head shot up with a startled look on it them he saw Dan and laid his head back down, then shot it up again.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I figured I should wake you up since everyone else is up."

"But I'm warm." He whined. 

"Suck it up lester I'm sure you would like some pain killers right now."

"Yeah those would be great but can't you bring them to me?"

"I'm gunna make my famous fluffy pancakes so if you want those you have to get up and get them."

"Fine. This pancakes better be worth it Howell."

They both got up and went to the kitchen and were greeted by PJ looking excited. 

"What is that look all about?"

"I'm excited for you pancakes. You are making them right?"

"Do I ever not make them when I spend the night?"

With that comment he got a pan and all the ingredients and started mixing.

"So PJ what's so special about these pancakes?" Phil asked.

"Well, you know how normal pancakes here are flat and bland? Well Dan makes pancakes that taste like they are straight from America."

"Never been to America so i wouldn't know what they taste like there."

"Ok first, imagine fluffy pancakes, then take the taste of our pancakes and sweeten them. That's an American pancake."

"Wow the more you talk them up the more excited I'm getting."

After about 10 minutes they had 3 big pancakes a piece. PJ got out the syrup and anything else anyone might want. PJ dug in right away and groaned when he put a bite in his mouth. With that Phil tried them and After he ate a bite he looked at Dan with amazement.

"What?"

"Oh my god Dan these are the best pancakes I have ever had!"

"I found a recipe online once and followed it, now its memorized and their great."

"Yea they are."

They ate the rest of their food then sat on the couch and watched a movie. After they finished the movie Dan thought he should ask Phil when he had to be home, he didn't want his parents thinking Phil's new friend was getting Phil in trouble.

"Hey Phil do your parents want you home at a specific time?"

"Not really I'm sure they would like me home before dinner though."

"Good we got time then."

PJ and Chris had fallen asleep on each other sometime during the movie so Dan and Phil picked one out and watched it. About half way through Dan felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Phil sleeping soundly with his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan didn't think anything of it and laid his head on Phil's. His hair smelled nice, kinda fruity but not so strong as to make Dan not want to smell it. Phil just smelled good in general. Dan felt fuzzy and calm. Before he knew it Dan was dozing off too and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long I've had some writers block and I needed to get a chapter out so this probably isn't even good.
> 
> Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters but I'm shooting for at least 20. If anyone Likes it I will update more, I plan on once a week and I'm looking for a co writer so if you are interested tell me.
> 
> Xxx


End file.
